A New Start
by FujoshiFTW
Summary: AU. James starts at a university whole-heartedly working for Lily's affection. But what happens when the one Lily likes is Severus; the git who he despises the most? Charm him to let go of Lily. But what happens when feelings start to develop? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**James X Severus I**_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of these characters (no matter how much I would like to). Also; James' father and mother's names are made up, but you could say the characters themselves belong to J. (even if she never mentioned them). I do not make any money out of this._

The pattering of rain on the windowpane provided somewhat of a steady rhythm to the lonely figure inside, crouching over a glowing computer screen, with a hand on the mouse, clicking and scrolling every so often. A phone placed hazardly on the edge of the edge of the desk vibrated, threatening to fall of the surface. On the third vibrate it was picked up and unlocked, to reveal a rather flirtious message. "Are you free tonight" the message questioned, with a cute animated emoticon which smiled every few moments at the end. An amused expression filled the blank one of the figure's face and the phone was locked again, the message left unanswered. "No", he spoke to no-one in particular, "Sorry Lily; I'll have to cut ties with you."

-Line Break-

James, the son of a family of wealth and high power, with a stunning complexion to boot, was downright angry with his father. Not only had his father disagreed about bringing is current girlfriend home but has actually accused him of being "a spoilt child with no regards whatsoever towards his education". When has his father turned so cold? Was his mother's death a contributing factor?

Ever since his father had lost his mother, he's been more stressed and strict towards James. Before James' mother – Janette – was gone, his father always praised him for his skill and never lectured him, always letting him go with anything he's done; a majority of the times, the bad things. For James, who has never been critised by his old man, it was definitely a hit in his stomach and his mind clouding with the slightest doubt on his father.

School was bad enough, with his request for an expensive and high-class college rejected, therefore landing him in a dump of what commoners called a high school. He knew his father could easily bang money on the table and buy him into the college since his grades weren't an absolute mess, but why his father didn't was beyond him. His servants told him it was because of some reason like "Master has wanted Young Master to experience the life of common-folk". "What complete and utter rubbish!" James had thought when he first heard of the excuse.

Though, of course, being the optimistic person, James continuously searched for the bright side of things, no matter how troublesome they may be.

Therefore, luckily, at "School", the son of one of his father's acquaintance (or was he a business partner?) was also attending the institution. Remus Lupin was probably the name. As well as a friend whom he shared most pre-school memories with; Sirius Black. They were like brothers, almost always inseparable. If it wasn't for Sirius' mother having biased opinions upon expensive colleges and their teaching methods, Sirius would probably be going to the school James applied for. So, he's probably going to hand that to Sirius' mother, as much as he hates the woman for her mental abused on Siri.

Also, since his father disapproves of his current girlfriend, he's going to drop her and hook up with a new one; preferably the school blossom, Lily Evans.

Well, if only her greasy-haired "friend" wasn't always prowling around her. That git was ruined every attempt he had made on Lily. The thought of him always made James clench his fist. Said git was Severus Snape. What people would describe as the "loner and nerd" of the student body. Basically, besides Lilly, he had no friends and was never found without his hooked-nose buried in a weight the weight of a brick or other. Greasy black hair, a sallow complexion, a sarcastic and snarky attitude as well as that thing he called a nose which looked like he could attack you with, was what basically made up Snape.

And why did James know this? Because he attended he same junior high school as the bastard. With the nickname "nerd", one would make quite an accurate guess that his intelligence was what landed him in the pricey junior high school in the first place. As judging by the clothes he wore and his lack of "fashion sense", that he wasn't a child whose father owned as big and successful of a business as James' did.

Oh and how it was fun as hell to tease him back then. In junior high school, his looks were what got all the ladies fawning over him and quite some loyal followers. So ganging up on Snape and pulling a few pranks on him really was no biggie.

James smirked at those "fond" memories. Perhaps he could pull a couple more them this ear with Sirius and Remus in tow? It was never fun pranking alone sine then there was no one to share the felling of triumph with.

James sighed again. No, not this year. This year his dad made him promise to take school seriously and get a grip on his grades. "So I guess Snivelly is free to go this year…"

Felling dejected yet again, he plopped down face-first into his kind-sized bed and just laid there for a few minutes. "Oh god, how I want to sleep", he thought, feeling tired already. Shifting into a less awkward position, he closed his eye-lids, and after a few moments of deep breathing, finally drifted over into a deep slumber. Little did he know about the surveillance camera watching him.

**A/N: **_So how was it? Do you think this is a good intro or did I miss something? Feel free to give me any constructive criticism (just not flames, please). Also; R&R if you're one to support the authors. Even though I truly don't make any money out of this :L _


	2. Chapter 2

_**James X Severus II**_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters (no matter how much I would like to), except for George the butler. Please note that this George is NOT George Weasley. I've also put an A/N note later on for those that don't read the disclaimer. I do not make any money out of this. And a huge thanks to __**tinting, nekonee-chan, fan girl 666 **__and__** Ukesevlovr **__for reviewing!_

"My Lord, the young master is taking an afternoon nap." The butler of the Potter household seemingly spoke to no-one at all, if one did not notice his Bluetooth earpiece on his right ear. His voice bounced off the walls of the room, which were filled with various screens, all displaying James' activity at different angles. "Is that so?" A reply cam trough the earphone on the butler's left ear, "I thought I told the brat to study a bit until school starts!" Though William – James' dad – did not sound angry, he did sound a bit annoyed and put off. As he was not a man that liked to be ignored.

"Yes; perhaps that is so. But the young master has had quite a day, Sir, so I guess it would be safe to assume that an afternoon nap is necessary to replenish the energy los," countered the butler bravely. Unlike most stereotypical butlers, he was not old nor was his name Sebastian, it in fact was George and he was a man in his mid-thirties with a head full of shocking amber hair.

(A/N: Please not that this George isn't George Wealesy. George was the first name I came up with and I couldn't be bothered to change it as none of the other names I brainstormed fitted.)

Though he did not look the type, he was actually a very organised and smart individual, with three jobs in his pocket; a butler, a secretary as well as a part-time accountant. All for the Potter family of course.

"Hmm, maybe that is so," came the muffles reply back.

"Fine, as he takes his afternoon nap, I'll have my afternoon tea served at my study, George."

"Yes Sir. Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea, George, I always have tea."

"Yes Sir; of course."

And the butler stood p and left, locking the door to the surveillance room with a password and walking at a steady ace to the kitchen where he'll prepare the "lord's" afternoon tea.

_-Line Break-_

After serving Potter Senior's afternoon tea, the butler was then summoned to James' room for what was dubbed as a part-time tutoring organised by the "young master's" father.

This dragged on for around four hours with James constantly complaining about how the maths problems were too hard and the science formulae were too complicated but actually solving them with relative ease.

The butler was then dismissed and returned to the surveillance rom. It wasn't until a few hours later that William would call him to his study for his job as the Potter estate's secretary and accountant as today was a Sunday and "working hours" didn't start until the afternoon.

James was on his computer and on those blasted social media sites. George made a quick and rare smile.

**A/N: **_Sorry about how short these last two chapters have been. I initially typed them on my phone and didn't look at the character count. I'll probably make the next chapter a bit longer. Anywhos: R&R? I'd love to hear your feedback and your opinions on the story so far. Erm; I'll give you some virtual cookies too?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**James X Severus IV**_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of these characters (however much I wish to) except for George. The brands mentioned belong to their respective companies. Also, I do not make any money out of this._

The Maybach Landualet rolling into the school campus parking lot was like a swan having a swim with a hoard of ugly goslings. Students quickly moved out of the way and others that were walking towards the main building stopped and stared. People, especially the guys that actually recognised the car's model and market value, stood rooted to the spot in awe. Looking out the slightly tinted windows, James could forgive them as he was familiar, if not totally comfortable, with all the looks he, well; his car, was receiving.

Plucking the earphones out of his ears and pausing the song he was currently on, he waited for George to finish parking the car and open the door for him. When he felt the slight vibration the car had when the engine was on stop, the door to his right opened moments after. His bag was carefully carried out and the door was shut again. George then turned to the left side of the car to open the door for James.

James stepped out and it seemed like a wave of star struck spread all around the campus. Just by the sight of his dazzling smile and his handsome features had already gotten the girls swooning. His lithe form and petite ass had most of the guys glancing a bit more than necessary in his direction as they tried to play it cool and put on an indifferent exterior. Seeing all the positive reactions he was getting he grinned a bit more and ran a hand through his hair so it looked like he just had a particular steamy moment with someone in bed…

Watching from the sidelines, George couldn't help but shake his head a little at the Young Master. Oh how he loved his attention. When James picked up his rather dreaded habit again of running his hand through his perfectly styled hair, he swore he heard a couple of girls scream or shriek in excitement. "The female population nowadays is so outgoing," he thought in his head. Even if George was still labelled as "young" by most people who have met him, he was a traditional person that couldn't help but somehow detest the ways of modern society.

Clapping his gloved hands together, James' attention turned onto him and this time the smile did reach his eyes. James knew that when George wanted something done or said; he would put himself in the spotlight until the very end, something which he hated to do to such an extent during everyday activities that James sometimes called him introverted. With James' eyes looking at his, soon nearly the whole campus was too.

George cleared his throat and went ahead with this well-thought out speech he had prepared the night before. The Potter household's butler had a name to uphold. "Thank you all for giving Young Master such a warm welcome." Whispers and shocked expressions went about as the term "Young Master" came out of his mouth. James caught a fairly bad remark of "what a spoilt, rich bastard" said by a male standing about 2 metres to the left of him to another male companion. James hid the wince by a well-formed mask.

The butler caught the attention again by a quick "Quiet, please" which had a tone in it as if it was an order. Sure enough, it could well have been one as the "audience" hushed almost immediately. "The name of the Young Master whom I am serving under is Lord James William Potter. You may have heard of the Young Master's father; Lord William Jonathon Potter, whom is the Chairman and CEO of JPMorgan Chase & Co." Another round of whispers quickly went up at the mention of the well-known company but was diminished by George with a single, cold glare.

"Since Young Master is entirely new to this part of town and to this university, I ask of you to be kind to him and lead him in the right direction both physically and academically. Please do not hesitate to befriend him as he always welcomes company," James chuckled at this. "Now, now, George, it's alright; I'll do the rest." James stepped forward into the limelight. "Good morning to all; just call me James. No "Lords" or "Masters" needed, my butler is just a bit over-the-top," James sent George a wink. "Well, I hope that this year will be an exciting school year. Please take care of me and thank you for listening!" He did a quick bow and walked over to George to collect his bag.

Now that the "show" was over, the crowd dispersed and only a few girls loitered around to have a last glimpse of James before they too will have to hurry towards the main building. "Young Master; today you shall have 4 classes consisting of an hour each before I shall proceed to come and escort you home. The classrooms are on the 3rd level in the west building with the rooms respectively being Room C25, C18, C36 and C13. This is your map of the whole campus and this is your schedule for the week." George handed the mentioned things over to James. James scanned through the map and after shouting a quick "goodbye George" to his butler whom was already inside the car, made his way towards the west building.

The corridors were flocked with students, some trying to find their classrooms and others chatting up friends. Though, as James made his way up the stairs of the 3rd level, it was like time stopped. Students stopped moving and immediately made way for the new "star" of the school. Halfway to his first classroom he heard three familiar voices call out "Hey James!" Caught by surprise, he turned and was greeted with a beautiful sight. It was Remus and Sirius. And…_and Lily! _A gush of happiness overtook James, and before he knew it, he was in a bone-crushing man-hug with Sirius. "You're always so extravagant," Sirius teased before ruffling his best mate's hair.

**A/N: **_So how was it this time? I'm starting to think it's rather slow-paced myself. I hope those that have reviewed will forgive me and won't get put off…Anywhos; R&R anyone?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**James X Severus IV**_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of these characters (however much I wish to) except for George. The brands mentioned belong to their respective companies. Also, I do not make any money out of this._

The Maybach Landualet rolling into the school campus parking lot was like a swan having a swim with a hoard of ugly goslings. Students quickly moved out of the way and others that were walking towards the main building stopped and stared. People, especially the guys that actually recognised the car's model and market value, stood rooted to the spot in awe. Looking out the slightly tinted windows, James could forgive them as he was familiar, if not totally comfortable, with all the looks he, well; his car, was receiving.

Plucking the earphones out of his ears and pausing the song he was currently on, he waited for George to finish parking the car and open the door for him. When he felt the slight vibration the car had when the engine was on stop, the door to his right opened moments after. His bag was carefully carried out and the door was shut again. George then turned to the left side of the car to open the door for James.

James stepped out and it seemed like a wave of star struck spread all around the campus. Just by the sight of his dazzling smile and his handsome features had already gotten the girls swooning. His lithe form and petite ass had most of the guys glancing a bit more than necessary in his direction as they tried to play it cool and put on an indifferent exterior. Seeing all the positive reactions he was getting he grinned a bit more and ran a hand through his hair so it looked like he just had a particular steamy moment with someone in bed…

Watching from the sidelines, George couldn't help but shake his head a little at the Young Master. Oh how he loved his attention. When James picked up his rather dreaded habit again of running his hand through his perfectly styled hair, he swore he heard a couple of girls scream or shriek in excitement. "The female population nowadays is so outgoing," he thought in his head. Even if George was still labelled as "young" by most people who have met him, he was a traditional person that couldn't help but somehow detest the ways of modern society.

Clapping his gloved hands together, James' attention turned onto him and this time the smile did reach his eyes. James knew that when George wanted something done or said; he would put himself in the spotlight until the very end, something which he hated to do to such an extent during everyday activities that James sometimes called him introverted. With James' eyes looking at his, soon nearly the whole campus was too.

George cleared his throat and went ahead with this well-thought out speech he had prepared the night before. The Potter household's butler had a name to uphold. "Thank you all for giving Young Master such a warm welcome." Whispers and shocked expressions went about as the term "Young Master" came out of his mouth. James caught a fairly bad remark of "what a spoilt, rich bastard" said by a male standing about 2 metres to the left of him to another male companion. James hid the wince by a well-formed mask.

The butler caught the attention again by a quick "Quiet, please" which had a tone in it as if it was an order. Sure enough, it could well have been one as the "audience" hushed almost immediately. "The name of the Young Master whom I am serving under is Lord James William Potter. You may have heard of the Young Master's father; Lord William Jonathon Potter, whom is the Chairman and CEO of JPMorgan Chase & Co." Another round of whispers quickly went up at the mention of the well-known company but was diminished by George with a single, cold glare.

"Since Young Master is entirely new to this part of town and to this university, I ask of you to be kind to him and lead him in the right direction both physically and academically. Please do not hesitate to befriend him as he always welcomes company," James chuckled at this. "Now, now, George, it's alright; I'll do the rest." James stepped forward into the limelight. "Good morning to all; just call me James. No "Lords" or "Masters" needed, my butler is just a bit over-the-top," James sent George a wink. "Well, I hope that this year will be an exciting school year. Please take care of me and thank you for listening!" He did a quick bow and walked over to George to collect his bag.

Now that the "show" was over, the crowd dispersed and only a few girls loitered around to have a last glimpse of James before they too will have to hurry towards the main building. "Young Master; today you shall have 4 classes consisting of an hour each before I shall proceed to come and escort you home. The classrooms are on the 3rd level in the west building with the rooms respectively being Room C25, C18, C36 and C13. This is your map of the whole campus and this is your schedule for the week." George handed the mentioned things over to James. James scanned through the map and after shouting a quick "goodbye George" to his butler whom was already inside the car, made his way towards the west building.

The corridors were flocked with students, some trying to find their classrooms and others chatting up friends. Though, as James made his way up the stairs of the 3rd level, it was like time stopped. Students stopped moving and immediately made way for the new "star" of the school. Halfway to his first classroom he heard three familiar voices call out "Hey James!" Caught by surprise, he turned and was greeted with a beautiful sight. It was Remus and Sirius. And…_and Lily! _A gush of happiness overtook James, and before he knew it, he was in a bone-crushing man-hug with Sirius. "You're always so extravagant," Sirius teased before ruffling his best mate's hair.

**A/N: **_So how was it this time? I'm starting to think it's rather slow-paced myself. I hope those that have reviewed will forgive me and won't get put off…Anywhos; R&R anyone?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**James X Severus V**_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters in here (no much how much I would like to), except for George. All the brands mentioned belong to their respective companies. I don't make any profit from this. Also; I'll be changing my writing style a bit; italics = thoughts and "insertwordhere" = speech. _

Classes that day passed by like a breeze. Sitting through the lectures, James could always feel a pair of eyes or a long stare on him. Not paying it the least amount of attention, James would always end up talking and joking with Sirius. The teachers never called the pair out or did anything against them as they had been told of their background, and more over less; have been completely and utterly charmed by them.

Currently, James was in the library; sitting at a table with an open textbook in front of him, eyes glazed over and expression like he was in another galaxy. In other words; day-dreaming. _So Lily turned out to be in my class? I guess I really am a lucky bastard…_A tap on his shoulder broke him out of thought though. Whirling around and preparing his best glare at the person who popped his bubble of "Lily-ness", he was face-to-face with a said smiling Lily.

"Oh, err, ah; hi!" James managed to stutter out. _Great, now when I see her I can't even speak properly. _Lily did a cute giggle at James' seemingly out of character reaction.

"Hello to you too," she teased.

"I want you to meet someone."

This left James a little stunned. "Why and who?" he blurted out before his brain could properly process the thought. Lily did something akin to a double take.

"I'll tell you why, but you'll have to meet him in order to know who."

At the mention of "him" James relaxed a bit. _And I thought she was going to introduce me a girlfriend or something. _

"Yes; go on."

Lily twirled a piece of her hair around her index finger, a habit of hers she always did when she was nervous. Knowing this, James mentally prepared himself.

Pacing to and fro in front of him, Lily started her small rant. Okay; _reason_.

"I know both you and him haven't gotten on well at all since you've met each other; but I think university should be a good start for both of you. We're already adults; therefore some childish grudge should just be left in the past. I can't stand to see the two of you being so-called "arch-nemesis" like this. Also; you!"

Lily whirled around and pointed a finger at him

"Stop bullying him! I talked this through with him and he finally agreed; so don't you spoil my plans, please James."

Listening to Lily's small speech, James became a bit perplexed. _Why does this sound like a bad thing…It sounds like as if she's talking about Snivelly. No, can't be. The bat would never agree to something like this…He's a dungeon bat; it's too much for him to come out into the sun_. James mentally laughed at his own joke.

"L-lily?" A deep baritone voice broke both Lily and James' concentrations.

A wide grin spread on Lily's face before she was beaming ear to ear.

"Severus!" She called out almost lovingly before she literally jumped onto him for a hug.

**A/N: **_I know I suck but that's because I'm suffering through half-yearlies. I have all my subjects lined up and ready to shoot me; aka, tests for two whole weeks. Therefore this fic is going on hiatus for two or so weeks. Actually, scratch that, three weeks; since I have camp after my tests. Thank you for reading guys. R&R and I'll hand out free red-pockets._


	6. Chapter 6

_**James X Severus VI**_

**Disclaimer: **_The usual; I don't own any characters except for George and the brands go to their respective owners. Italics = thoughts and "insertwordhere" = speech. I do not make any profit from this._

James had his mouth agape in utter and complete shock as Lily launched herself into the arms of his arch-nemesis. _W-why is that git here? _The pair was now fussing, somewhat in their own world; Snape more wary than Lily, as he sent glances at James as if expecting the other to attack him at any moment.

"Lily, I told you not to-""But that was so-""No really-" James caught bits and pieces of their chatter as he surveyed them, grudgingly noticing the change Snape had developed. The frame of the tall, lankly, high school boy was still there, though now he wasn't all skin and bones; as James noticed the shirt creases on the other's arms, outlining the slight muscle that was there. The black hair wasn't oily and matted down; it was now a smooth, shiny and glossy black colour. _So it seems like the git finally decided to take a bath and wash his hair._ His skin no longer was an unattractive sallow yellow, but now emitted a healthy glow. _Though he's still white as a sheet…_His facial features were still the same, but his nose didn't look like a weapon he could attack you with anymore. His fashion sense was still as horrid as ever though; wearing nothing but black.

The racket has finally quieted down (but that was probably due to the librarian shouting at Snape and Lily for making so much noise) so James decided to make a small cough, signalling that he was still there; living and breathing. Lily having just have come down from her giggling fit due to something Snape had said, smiled a carefree grin at James before coughing herself and clearing her throat.

"So; seeing that James didn't run away while I caught up with Sev, I take it that both of you agree to my plan?" Small, awkward nods came from both of them. "Then why don't we first start by introducing yourselves? Turning a new leaf is always a good thing." Bewildered looks were shot at Lily, silently asking if she was crazy. "Sev, why don't you go first? The usuals; name, birthday, likes, dislikes and hobbies." Lily ended her intro with a big, encouraging smile, cheering the black haired boy on.

Heaving a sigh, Snape locked eyes with James and started speaking. "My name is Severus Tobias Snape. My birthday is on 9th January. There are certain things I like and too much to list that I dislike. My hobbies are reading and writing." He broke the stare and waited for James' turn. James forced a smile on his face as he began. "My name is James William Potter. My birthday is on 27th March. I don't like much else besides Lily…" James cast Lily a quick look and was most certainly pleased that a small blush had painted her cheeks. "And I don't really dislike anything." James stopped for a moment. "Except emos that wearing entire black outfits. My hobbies are playing sports as well as gaming."

As the introduction "round" was over and done with, Lily made a laugh and commented on how it seemed like they were answering questions set by the police. "Now, I hope that you two are at least acquaintances, if not friends. Handshake, anyone?" And with that, Lily clasped James and Severus' right hands together and forcibly made them shake. _Wow, I'm surprised that Snivelly's hands aren't slimy and greasy. Maybe that bath did help…_"Nice to meet you Sn-Severus," James said, as their hands parted. Clearly surprised at the use of his first name, Snape looked away, embarrassed. "Nice to meet you too, Po-James."

James shifted his attention towards Lily and he was so sure that the smile she had on was about to burst right off her face. _She really is supporting our…friendship…Maybe I should become friends with Snape. B-but he's out to score Lily! Though, what if I trick him into thinking I'm a friend? That way, he won't be so straightforward around Lily and he'll have a hard time advancing too with me being with him…_James swore he saw a light bulb switch on in his mind. _No; better yet, why don't I swoon him? He'll then utterly give up on Lily…and…and…She'll be mine!_ James was mentally dancing his victory dance.

"Wh-what are you staring at James? Do I have something on my face?" Lily asked, as she carefully patted her face with her fingers, trying to find something abnormal. "N-no, of course not, Lily. I was just admiring how beautiful you are." Though sappy, James knew that any girl would be happy being told that by another guy. _Especially one that was as handsome as me._ "Oh, stop it James." Lily laughed, jokingly hitting James' chest.

Snape had now disappeared between the rows and rows of bookshelves near the far end of the library. _Probably reading up about occult or dark magic._ James waved a goodbye to Lily (as she was leaving anyway; she had another class to attend while the two boys didn't) and strode to a random shelf near where he saw the other first go into.

Looking at the books on the shelves, he concluded that he was in the mystery and murder section. Picking a couple of novels off the shelf, he leafed through them individually and then put them back, completely uninterested in their contents. _It's always the same plot anyway…the good guy has to win._ As he made his way onto the set of shelves behind him, he saw a black-clad figure, side to him, nose nearly touching the book; scrutinising it.

_It's pretty depressing how easily he's spotted._ The gears in his head were turning and he decided to put his plan into action. _Seduction 101 start! _Silently creeping up behind the other, he made sure his voice was an octave lower than usual and had a slight husky edge to it.

"Severus, what are you reading?" James whispered into Snape's ear. The poor boy that was addresses nearly jumped out of his skin, if it wasn't for James' arms that held him at the waist. _Though I still find it gross to touch him, I guess there's no going around it._ Snape whirled around with his fist up, ready to strike…Only to find himself in a kiss with James. _I...I should've put more space between us so he wouldn't run bam-smack right into me if he turned around…_

Snape was the first to recover and leapt back, immediately wiping his lips with his sleeve. James was relieved he readily let go of him, god knows what would happen if someone saw them. _I didn't mean for the plan to progress so rapidly…but I guess that sure is one hell of a mighty step…_

"Sorry about that. It was a joke, you see." James said lamely as he started his explanation. "I was thinking about how Lily really did want us to be friends and I came to the conclusion that, hey, if I got to know you, you probably won't be such a bad guy. Just then, it wasn't a prank or anything. The hug-like action I mean. It was just a joke I made up as a type of icebreaker. And for the kiss…" The other stiffened at the mention. "That was completely out of context. I didn't think you would turn around so suddenly and I misjudged the distance between us. Look…I…I really am sorry. Not only for what I just did, but for everything I have done to you." And with that, James bowed, deep and meaningful, his face almost at his shoes; nearly a complete one eighty.

As he straightened up, for the first time ever in his life, James saw a shadow of a smile cross Snape's face. "I'll be taking that kiss into account as blackmail whenever I need it. But other than that; I'm fine with being acquaintances will you. It seems you've finally grown up and matured." Clutching the book he was reading to his chest, Snape started to walk away, presumably to another deeper section of the library, "Just don't get in my way."

James nodded in agreement even if he knew the other couldn't see the acknowledgment. Out of habit, he licked his lips. _Spearmint…_

**A/N: **_There's finally action in this chapter~ I hope readers haven't given up on me yet. Severus is acting a little OOC; I know, but what do you expect the guy to act like when he's love-struck? Beats me…Oh, and the information about their birthdays are true by the way. And pardon my Aussie dialogue. I can't make words sound high-class and uppity like the British can…So feedback and R&R? It'll help me out a lot; thank you!_


End file.
